Current short message services (SMS) offered by wireless service providers share common network elements with voice traffic. Each SMS message generates a call attempt at a mobile switching center (MSC) in a voice network, similar to a call attempt generated by a voice call. Thus, the same network resources are used for processing SMS messages as well as voice calls at the MSC. As more new applications using SMS continue to be offered, SMS traffic will increase. This increase in SMS traffic will impact the MSC's ability to process voice calls.